


Until He Screams Hoarse

by shingo_the_pest



Category: Devilman Crybaby - Fandom
Genre: Cannibalistic Thoughts, F/M, Horror, Intersex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Murder, Sadism, Shota, Spoilers, Wet Dream, bottom akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 14:18:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13389594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shingo_the_pest/pseuds/shingo_the_pest
Summary: From childhood to adulthood, Ryo has wanted Akira in many ways. As a delicious morsel, a child to hold to his breast, a sweet boy to ravish, and a strong man to fuck.AKA the "Stop Telling Me Akira is a Top" story. (With cannibalism.)





	Until He Screams Hoarse

**Author's Note:**

> The cannibalism is all fantasy in Ryo's head. So is the underage sex. The rape warning is for the dub-con at the end. 
> 
> (Did I actually write this? Yes I did. Yikes.)
> 
> Also, I'm putting this (and many of my other stories) under restricted access. Because cannibalism. But also because my mother apparently knows about my shingo_the_pest name. (ﾟ⊿ﾟ)

He dreams of eating Akira. Of how soft and plush the flesh of his cheeks and lips would be. Of swallowing bites of the silky tendrils of his hair, scalp attached. Of eating Akira's toes and fingers one by one. Savoring the meat of Akira's ribs and organs. Of eating his heart slowly in small bites, savoring each bite for the feast would be over too quickly.

The sweetest feast.

"Why does he always stare at you?" Miki Makimura asks Akira.

"Ryo-chan is looking at me?" Akira's head would swivel, his gaze finding Ryo's, and he would grin, grin, grin.

Ryo dreams of holding Akira, holding him close to his chest like a mother would. Of letting Akira suckle his breasts, and fall asleep sweetly in his arms. He's much bigger than Akira in these dreams, dwarfing him like an adult would. He can pick Akira up in his arms and fly away, fly over the mountains and the ocean, up into the sky, to the moon.

The two of them go up into the stars where it's just them, all of humanity gone. Below them beasts and monsters roam the Earth. Sometimes Ryo is a mother to Akira; other times a lover, a mature woman laying with a young boy, showing his the way of sexual love. Sometimes Ryo is a man to Akira, dwarfing him and showing Akira what it means for a boy to submit. He keeps Akira close, captured in a nest at the hot core of the Earth.

Sometimes they are both little boys. They run from star to star, playing hide and seek, throwing and catching comets like a baseball.

Everything is as it should be.

\---

"You dream of the boy," Jenny says.

Ryo wakes up, with wet sheets and an erection.

"Again," he mutters. Jenny hands him clean clothes and a towel, and sends him on his way.

His erection throbs as he showers, and he gingerly strokes it, as sore and sensitive as it is. He knows how these things work; he's researched it long before it became a problem. He looked at many resources; the educational, the scientific, and the obscene.

His own hand is satisfactory. The experience, still relatively new, is exhilarating to an extent. Jenny has offered to help him find experience, either with her body or with any other he might be interested in. He's turned down the offer for now.

Last night he dreamed of Akira.

He'd flown to Japan, over the ocean, to Akira's open window. Like Peter Pan to Dorothy, he'd called and coaxed Akira out of the bedroom and into the sky. They'd flown through the clouds, Akira's eyes glimmering with childish excitement. Until they'd landed on a volcano island.

Lava flowed from the volcano, slow and steady and burning hot. Akira had ran across the island, from sight to sight. The dinosaurs, the mermaids, the meadows, the demons.

Finally Ryo had tired of Akira's excitement and pulled the other teen up into a tree. There was a secret hollow, just for them, hidden by heavy leaves. There they had curled up together, Akira wiggling and gasping against him. They'd whispered secrets against each other's necks. They ground their erections against clothed flesh. The hollow of the tree grew humid and warm.

Akira had come first, whimpers becoming cries. Hips going from a steady grind to desperate thrusts. His noises drove Ryo mad. He wrestled Akira down to the dirt floor of the hollow. Ground his hips frantically down against Akira's wet trousers. Gripped Akira by the hair and pulled the other boy's neck back, and bit. Akira screamed.

They'd collapsed and panted. Ryo nuzzled Akira's neck, sucking and biting at it, until Akira started to do the same. Akira smiled and laughed, saying how happy he was.

There'd been more. Clothes had come off, hands and mouths had explored each other. And something more, something he was missing.

Now, awake in the shower and employing his full memory of everything he'd learned over the years, Ryo knew what it was he'd been missing.

"Jenny," he said, once he was out of the shower. "I'm ready for more."

"What would you like?" Jenny asked.

"A boy. My age. Dark hair. I want to fuck him."

"I'll arrange it."

"And-" Ryo interrupts, just now deciding this, "I want to keep him. Until I'm done with him. Permanently."

Jenny's eyes gleam with rainbow colors. "Excellent."

\---

It isn't the first time Ryo's killed a human. There had been homeless men in Japan who disappeared from their neighborhood, to the relief of the neighbors. There had been pets that went missing. One girl from their preschool class was kidnapped and found buried years later.

Jenny had let Ryo stay in Japan for as long was safe.

Ryo would have paced himself better if he'd known how soon he would have been forced to leave.

\---

He dreams of a beautiful world where humanity is decimated. The beasts of the wilderness rule, the rightful heirs of the Earth.

He dreams of the people on his street eaten, one by one. Of his college classmates crushed under giant hooves. Of his childhood "friends" from Japan torn limb from limb. It's a delightful image. Except...

Akira eaten, crushed, torn. It's both delightful and sad.

"Look," he wants to say, as the girl who wore the string bikini to class is raped by a demon, her eyes plucked out. "Isn't it glorious?" He wants Akira by his side, watching with tears in his eyes. Akira doesn't have to be happy. Ryo wants to experience Akira's horror as much as his delight. Ryo wants to share everything they see together. 

"Still that boy," Jenny says when Ryo wakes up early on a Wednesday. He has a class to teach. The American frat boys and sorority girls laugh at him, a young man barely old enough to be a freshman, teaching them.

"I think I want to go back," Ryo says. He grabs his clothes and towel, and heads for the shower.

"You don't have to say goodbye," Jenny says.

At this Ryo pauses. Tries to puzzle out what Jenny means.

Jenny's eyes go rainbow colored, fluctuating. "The world is yours. All who live on this planet are yours. Who would you give to have what you want? Who would you sacrifice? Power and obedience, which would you weigh?"

Ryo doesn't remember this advice in his conscious mind. But in his subconscious, he begins weighing options. Power. Appeal. Obedience. It's a matter of sacrifice. The humans are his. The demons are his.

Who would he willingly sacrifice? Who would be the strategic choice?

Several of the bored college students notice that their young professor has a skip in his step today.

\---

He knows where Akira is. He finds him in Japan with ease.

He's still so cute, stick thin and wide-eyed, eager and pure-hearted. [Amon won't stand a chance.]

Ryo imagines how Akira will be soon, wide-shouldered and tall, rippling with muscles. He imagines the struggle, the fight, the victory. There is no resistance in Akira right now. Soon there will be. Ryo has always been stronger, always will be stronger.

[Submit. Submit to me Akira. You will always be mine.] 

[Submit to me Amon. You will never disobey me again.]

Ryo records Akira, so that he can remember every moment of this day. It is a birth. Remember Akira's round chin, and knobby knees. His small nose, and childish bowl cut. Remember his sweet voice, screaming in terror. The fear in his eyes, the desperation of death, blood splashed all over him.

It's everything Ryo has always wanted to see.

And the moment, the one true moment of change. Amon taking the bait. The brief fight, the briefest fight of the demon's life. Defeated by Akira's stupid, irritating, insistent heart.

[Amon is no threat to the great Lucifer. He never was. Enjoy the humiliating defeat at the hands of a mere human, arrogant worm.]

And Akira is reborn. Eternal.

\---

Nowadays he dreams of fighting Akira, of wrestling him down. The testosterone has clouded Akira's mind, but the old Akira is still there and strong. Protective of others, but finally able to do something about it. A bleeding heart, even for those he doesn't know. Crybaby. The shock Ryo had felt at seeing those tears on the face of a demon.

Akira refuses to yield to him for a long time. Perhaps Ryo should have taken him, fucked him that night before the Sabbath. But he had been too eager for the demonic transformation, for the assurance that Akira was his, forever. Ryo is patient and versatile; he gives Akira what his friend thinks he wants. He waits as the demonic masculine energy balances out the needy and loving human spirit. They are both balanced beings now, Akira and Ryo. Creatures of both earth and heaven, masculine and feminine, inner and outer, yin and yang. Funny how a human heart could balance one of the greatest of demonic beings.

He dreams of holding Akira to his breasts, and now they are of a size. Equals, nearly. He dreams of Akira's sharp teeth, gnawing and suckling at his tits. Of grabbing Akira by the hair, pulling his neck back, Akira growling at the move. He'd bind Akira down, listen to his snarls with delight. Toy with his member and perineum, until Akira's demands became begging, and tears of desperation filled his eyes. 

He'd fuck Akira until the man screamed hoarse, no need to hold back, no gentleness needed. Brutally fuck him, bend his spine, eat his flesh, laugh with delight. Humiliate him in front of all demons. This is what is left of your great Amon. This is my slave, who yields only for me. Mine, mine, mine, for eternity and beyond.

Coo over Akira's exhausted face, once Ryo had fucked him for days into exhaustion.

"Ryo-chan," Akira would say, in that deep voice of his. He would turn his face so that their noses touched, then close his eyes. Exhaustion made him sweet again.

"Akira. Akira. You are mine, forever."


End file.
